


Day To Remember

by Grimtales99



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks (mentioned), Post-Calamity Ganon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimtales99/pseuds/Grimtales99
Summary: It's Link's big day and everything is ready for the ceremony, but the Hero of Hyrule is nervous. Finally, Link gets to finally settle down with the fish he loves... Maybe? Will Link choke before it's time? Or will everything go smoothly for these two love birds; even with everything the Hylian is carrying?





	Day To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I revised this from my old FanFiction.net account and thought it would be nice to bring it over here.

Link watched silently on the balcony above the Zora Domain’s busiest section. He was nervous, to say the least; everything was coming so quick to him. It felt like just yesterday when his soon to be husband asked for his hand in marriage. Yes, that was heard correctly. Link was engaged to a certain red, optimistic shark Zora. Just thinking about the fishman made him blush. He was incredibly lucky to have someone like him to be by his side. After everything he lost….. Link needed someone beside him, someone to keep him standing. 

Even after defeating Calamity Ganon and saving princess Zelda he was left in shambles. Sometimes he wished he never got his memory back, for it made his chest hurt worse than before. Daruk, Mipha, Urbosa, and even Revali….. He missed them all deeply. He remembered nothing of his childhood, the calm before the storm, only the pain and torture of the guardians. Link would always visit the Divine Beasts; so as not to forget the only people he cared for. It hurt terribly, the loneliness, he wished he could have seen them one more time before they passed…

So, he had to deal with the constant regret hanging over his head. He used hunting and horse riding to cope with his silent turmoil; though, it didn't always work. Every once in a while he would find himself breaking down in the middle of a hunting trip or galloping across the fields around Lake Hylia. He would freeze, his body cold and voices in his ears, and collapse to his knees. He'd cover his pointed ears and curl into a ball; his knees pulled tightly to his chest. 

Months after the great calamity everyone close to him, especially Zelda, noticed that Link was suffering a voiceless curse. Not only did he accumulate PTSD, but social anxiety as well. When he was in public Link’s heart would race and his breathing would become uneasy; soon after that, he would black out. This worried everyone to their core; this was a serious problem. Link’s most loved ones would keep him close to them, and hold him tight: his best friend, Zelda, and his lover, Sidon.

Zelda loved to spend some quality time with him; whether it's exploring ruins or cataloging data about the machines. Sidon, after they decided to date, never left his side. He enjoyed talking to the blonde hero and making him feel even more special than before. Most people found it strange and even disgusting that he would love a Zora, but Link didn't care. He loved Sidon for his personality and go-to attitude; not his looks….. Okay, that's a lie. If anyone saw the walking shark, they'd feel the same.

“There's my golden flower,” Link perked up and turned around to meet the chest of the man who said that; his lover, Sidon, “by the beautiful smile on your face I believe that you are pleased to see me. So, my dear, what puts you in such a good mood?”

“You, of course,” the blonde hero replied as he was lifted up so he can be face to face with his fiancé. He couldn't help but beam as the Zora prince nuzzled him affectionately, “how did the decorating go with Riju?”

The prince's face dropped a bit; it must have gone bad. After all, the two don't get along well as Ruji always tries to pick a fight. She has the attitude of her mother when it comes to sticking her ground. 

“She won't let me help,” He started, unpleased, “she believes that the reception room would look better in Gerudo fashion and style, but I believe differently. This is a Zora wedding, and I believe we should stay in the tradition of it.”

“Should I talk to her?” The Hylian asked with a sigh; he really didn't need any more on his mind. 

“No no,” the shark chirped brushing some of his long, golden bangs behind his pale, pointed ears. “Zelda is taking care of it. She said that she'll correct this error. Right now, she wants you to relax; a bride must be at their up most peaceful state.”

“I'll try,” Link said resting his head on Sidon’s shoulder, “I'm just nervous is all. The wedding is going to be soon, and everyone is just getting so frazzled and-”

“Shh, my love,” Sidon said gently; his arms rubbing Link’s blue cladded back, “I know this is stressful; we all do. We are all feeling the pressure with this arrangement. Everyone wants this to be an amazing day for you, for us; everyone will be there to see how beautiful you are.”

“Me? Beautiful?” Link hid his face in the red, scaled shoulder of his beloved, “Who are you trying to kid….”

“Hogwash,” he spouted playing with those soft, wavy locks, “You are beautiful. Don't ever doubt yourself about that.”

Link squeaked as he was lifted out of Sidon's shoulder and pulled close to the Zora's face; he blushed Madly. Sidon knew very well that his Linky always needed a pick me up in difficult moments like these. The hero of time had become very fragile after all the trauma he endured; he was alone for the longest time: he slept for 100 years, he was alone on his journey, he lost everyone close to him and he was thrusted into a new world with no idea what was going on. His self-confidence was beaten to a pulp as he was stuck in temples for hours, sometimes even days, on puzzles and temples; don't even mention all the monsters trying to murder him every which way. He barely slept in his travels and ate more than he should. He was unbalanced and buried in injuries. The only time he really slept was at stables or at hotels, and those were expensive. Even after building his own home he found himself too tired to do anything there. 

That was when Zelda and Sidon took charge. They constantly kept Link healthy and stable; whether it was food or sleep. Zelda would cook for Link and keep his meals balanced and made sure he ate. Sidon would be on the other end of the situation: sleep and comfort. He would hold the hero as he slept and comfort him when he shut down. His Link was a childish person locked in miserable mentally; he wanted so desperately to break him out. 

To prove his point Sidon planted a nice kiss on to the other male's lips causing him to laugh and giggle. The shark didn't stop either; he continued nuzzling and nibbling his neck and cheeks. Link couldn't help but smile at the must needed affection and love; only Sidon could do that. He was his knight in shining scales. Even a royal knight and timeless hero needed someone to lean on for support ever once in a while. Sidon was Link's pillars, for he held him high when the floods of his PTSD hit. He would be drowned by the haunts of his memories; good thing his hubby can swim. 

“Come on,” the fish said carrying his little hero, “we have to get you all pretty for the big day.”

“Alright,” the Hylian said with a smile, “but you have to put me down first.”

X

Link stared at his reflection in the full body mirror hanging off the wall in his room; he couldn't take his eyes off himself. Never before had he worn such an ensemble; the Gerudo outfit was not compared to this. 

“You look beautiful,” Zelda said coming up beside him. “Sidon will be so happy to see you like this.”

“I bet….” Link trailed off as he continued to stare at his own reflection.

The Hylian beauty was in a white, ankle-length dress with a freely hanging collar; his shoulders were exposed as well as his neck. His usual ponytail was released from its captivity and cascaded over his upper body like a pool of water. Small, light pink lilies were woven into the golden locks thanks to Zelda. Hanging around his neck was a silver collar -similar to Sidon’s brackets- and held a shining, polished opal. To match the arrangement two engagement bracelets sat perfectly on his wrists; each one having its own opal stone. His feet were bare except for the pair of jeweled anklets that stretched down his feet and hooked to his middle toe, it being held on by a ring. They were made of the finest gold that his Goron friend could find for him; Link found it a bit overkill. Nevertheless, the ensemble wasn’t complete without the finishing touch: the headdress. Atop his crown was a diamond circlet made by Isha; she was extremely happy to help with his jewelry. 

Link was nervous, to say the least. He couldn’t stop thinking about all the negative things that could happen at the wedding. The whole thing could be a huge disaster!

What if the Yiga invade while they are saying their vows? 

What is Calamity Ganon returned and killed everyone again?

What if the Lynel from atop the huge waterfall somehow finds its way here?

What if a swarm of enraged Cuccos comes and wreak havoc?!

He could feel all the panic and anxiety from before washing over him again like a tsunami; what was he going to do?! Anything could go wrong at this point; he knew so because chaos has always followed him around. Every date that Sidon and he went on was always a mess and always ended up as a battle to save themselves. Whether it was Moblins or even a Guardian; they always seem to follow him! Sometimes he wondered if he was secretly some kind of trouble magnet.

“It’s time,” Riju said poking her sun-kissed head into the room, a gentle smile on her face. 

“You ready?” The blonde princess said looking over to her knight; link nodded shyly. He was trying to hide all the shakiness from his tone; gladly, it worked. “Then let's get you in there, your husband’s waiting.”

X

Link peeked his head into the ceremonial area to see how full it was; it was packed. Just about everyone and their brother was here to see the hero marry the Zora prince, it made him actually kind of happy. He could see all of his friends and acquaintances: Ruji, Yunobo, Teba, Kass, Purah, Symin, Robbie, Jerrin, Paya and even Impa. He also made out others he knew but didn't think would come: Beedle, Hestu, Pikango and even Kilton of all people! He also caught a glimpse of everyone from Bolson Construction and Tarrey Town. Towering above everyone in the back was King Dorephan, for he was too large to sit in the front; he looked pleased anyway. A smile rested on Link's lips as he felt a calm rush over him; everyone he knew and loved was here to support him.

Confidence swarming within him he held his bouquet made of Blue Nightshade and Silent Princesses close to his chest before cueing for music. As the sweet tempo of the marital song filled the room all eyes turned to him; each and everyone in awe. The Hylian was beautiful, a sight to behold. He strolled down the ile to where the beloved stood proudly; he, as well, was dressed for this moment. A small blush dressed the pale cheeks of the bride as he finally reached the spot in front of his eight-foot-tall fiancé; he looked up at the red Zora. 

Sidon was beaming down at him with that pearly white bear trap he held in his mouth. That same smile that had given him more bite marks than enemies did. Link couldn't help but smile back to the shark; this was so amazing. Gently Sidon took the Hylian’s small hands into his, holding them softly as to not hurt him. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment; blue mixing with gold. It was only when their priest, Kapson, coughed did they break their gaze and look at him. 

“Today we are here to bind these two lovers in matrimony,” the old Zora said with the clearest voice he could muster. “for they have found love in this world of once ruin and built a place out of it. We are here, in presence and spirit, to merge these souls in total singleness.” 

The crowd was silent as he turned to the waiting couple; his attention now on them.

“Hero of Hyrule, Link,” Kapson looked down at him with a tender yet professional smile, “do you wish to take Prince Zora, Sidon, to be your forever loved husband? To be with him through both sickness and health? To bare for him children of his own and to become a queen to the Zora people?”

“I do,” Link answered without a single regret. Kapson turned and looked up at the prince.

“Do you, Prince of the Zoras, take this Champion to be your forever loved wife? To hold in good and bad? To give your undying and shameless love to?” Kapson asked, hands clasped together.

“I do,” The red Zora said with all the boldness and proudness he could give, which was a lot.

“If that is so,” The elder said bowing his head to the goddess Hylia. “Then I bestow upon you everlasting happiness and joy. You may kiss the bride.”

Before Link could even blink, he was picked up by his new husband and kissed fully on the lips. It was clear that Sidon was overjoyed by the marriage and he kissed back; everyone cheering.   
Link couldn't believe the moment this was, the feeling of this. He hadn't felt this happy in the longest of times, to feel this free. Glancing up he looked around; feeling the presence of ones that have been lost. This was everything he never thought would happen, but he's happy it did.

Behind them, the goddess statue glowed with approval and the water around them sparkled. It was truly a day to remember.


End file.
